Un problema por resolver
by divertido
Summary: estaba segura de algo:era una mierda en cálculo.Y es por eso que mi amada madre llegó al límite de conseguirme ayuda de un modelo de Vogue,pero no podía culparla,la universidad era ruda y él tenía un cuerpo de maravilla. ExB two shot lemmon explícito.


Capítulo 1: El tutor.

Bella's pov:

En la vida, hubo una frase que siempre estuvo muy presente en mí:

"_de algo hermoso a viceversa, siempre saldrá algo horroroso a vena"_

¡Como la música! La música en su mejor momento fue lo más importante, digo, lo sigue siendo en el ámbito social, pero no al mismo nivel que en el año 400 a.c

Ahí, le veían lo hermoso a vivir solo para disfrutarla, la gente podía sentir el optimismo por salir de sus casas y escuchar el aire rítmico que respiraban sus oídos mientras se tarareaba, todos creían que nada, o nadie, podría destruir la magia de la música.

Pero no.

Alguien pudo, no sé quién demonios fue, intuía que fue un hombre bajo y calvo antisocial de 40 años que seguía viviendo con su madre y tenía la inhabilidad de hablar con otras mujeres. En fin, este _sujeto,_ no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estudiar la música más profundo de lo que se necesitaba, y determinó que había algo más.

Ahí fue cuando cruzó una línea invisible, que cambió la historia y vidas de futuras generaciones, incluyendo la mía. Personalmente espero que haya muerto siendo aplastado por una estampida de elefantes-cosa que lamentablemente no sucedió-porque después de siglos de antigüedad, hasta hoy, junio de 2014, yo era atormentada por su más famoso descubrimiento.

Este tipo, implementó el primer sistema de cálculo.

Las matemáticas.

El invento más estúpido, sin sentido y _jodidamente_ necesario en el mundo, al menos para mí.

Si, lo sé, puto Pitágoras.

El paso de los años no cambió mucho, en el instituto sufrí dolor físico con ellas, y ahora que cursaba mi primer año de literatura en la universidad, me vi obligada por mí misma a tomar el bloque de cálculo l. Quería ser profesora en primaria, siempre me llamó la atención el proceso que la lectura generaba en nosotros, quería ser parte de eso, y es por esa razón que no me podía dar el lujo de depender de una calculadora cuando me recibiera de mi profesión.

La literatura era considerada aburrida para algunos, mis dos hermanos por ejemplo, siempre tuvieron problemas con esta asignatura, yo era la que les echaba una mano siempre que debían escribir un ensayo o estudiar para un examen, aún cuando era 3 años menor que los gemelos, siempre venían a lloriquearme para ayudarles. Emmett y James Swan eran mis hermanos mayores, yo era Isabella Swan, el bebé de la familia.

Los chicos más bien eran dos polos opuestos, tan solo tenían los mismos ojos y la sonrisa con hoyuelos de los hombres Swan. Emmett era enorme, como un oso de 90 kilos y de 1.89 metros, tenía músculos por todo su cuerpo, estaba segura que hasta en los oídos, su cabello era rizado oscuro y sus ojos eran celestes, hace ya un año que vivía con su ahora esposa Rosalie Hale, una rubia de 1.77 metros que intimidaba a simple vista-véanlo de esta manera, cuando Emm la trajo a casa por primera vez estuve tentada a esconderme bajo la mesa y pretender que no había ninguna hermanita menor-pero, como siempre me sucede, las cosas cambiaron cuando hablamos por primera vez, ella resultó ser un alma graciosa y feroz, que a pesar de la diferencia en edad nos habíamos vuelto amigas inseparables, después de todo era su turno de soportar al pesado de mi hermano por el resto de su vida.

James, él era otro cuento, era el 'serio' de nosotros tres, (solo porque nació dos minutos antes que Emmett) y la sensación entre las chicas durante sus años en el instituto. Era alto y fornido, no como Emm pero bien podía defenderse de el con su 1.85 metros y su agilidad que lo llevó a ser mariscal de campo en la universidad, sus ojos eran casi grises y su cabello era rubio. Hace dos años se había ido a trabajar en una compañía de ingeniería en minas a Francia, y ahí fue donde conoció a una hermosa pelirroja con ojos negros casi felinos llamada Victoria, la administradora de dicha compañía. Mi hermano no tardó en notarla y sintió el flechazo de Cupido atravesarlo, enamorándose perdidamente de ella, lo que lo llevó a decidir quedarse en París. Admito que algunas veces lo extrañaba, técnicamente era el hermano mayor, eso lo convertía en mi guardián, pero me sentía mejor sabiendo que Victoria era increíble y lo hacia bastante feliz, pude comprobarlo por mi misma la navidad pasada cuando la trajo aquí, era tímida y apenas hablaba inglés, pero su esfuerzo me indicó que amaba a James tal como el la amaba a ella. Ahora estaban casados y esperando a mi primer sobrino, Laurent.

¿Yo? Era soltera, aunque tenía un pequeño historial de dos novios. Me hizo botarlos el hecho de que ninguno podía satisfacer mis "necesidades" ¡eran un asco en la cama! Sip, sé lo que significaba, en toda mi vida hormonal nunca pude echar un polvo decente, y menos ahora que estaba en período de exámenes, ¿el significado de todo esto? Llevaba cerrada de piernas por un buen tiempo y mi cabeza estaba freída por los vagos intentos que hacía en cálculo, mis pobres neuronas se iban suicidando cada minuto que pasaba frente a mi libro de ejercicios.

Suspiré por décima vez en el día y saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo para abrir mi departamento, prendí la luz y caminé como un zombie directo para derrumbarme de frente en el sofá de la pequeña estancia, sin quitarme mi bolso y mis zapatos me limité a ahogar un grito agudo de exasperación en uno de los almohadones,_ putos números._

Escuché como abrían la puerta de sopetón y rodeé los ojos hastiada, sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente para haber entrado así, y créanme, no estoy tan desesperada como para haber amarrado y secuestrado a mi profesor de cálculo con la idea de tortura china.

-Jesús Bella, creí que te estabas quemando viva o que te follaba un caballo.-resoplé volteando la cabeza para mirarle.

-no Alice, tristemente no me sucede nada de eso, pero te tomaré la palabra un día de estos, debería comprar fósforos.-musité para mi misma.

Ella era Alice, mi vecina desde hace 6 meses, la conocí el mismo día en que me mude al edificio, era pequeña y delicada como un copo de nieve pero enérgica como un fotón, su cabello era corto y salvaje de un color negro igual al de sus ojos, estos me observaron con la misma preocupación desde que había empezado mi pesadilla personal.

-oh no, cuéntamelo todo.-se acercó sentándose en la mesita de té, en otro momento le hubiera mandado un puntapié por eso, pero, hoy no era el día de patear duendecillos.

-no te di la llave de mi casa para que vinieras todos los días, ¿sabes? Por eso se llama "llave de _emergencia".-_recalqué explicándole por millonada vez. Fue su turno de bufar y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar tiró de un mechón de mi cabello-auch.-alegué taciturna, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus abusos.

-Isabella.-gruñó, hundí nuevamente el rostro en el almohadón, sabía como hacerme hablar, solo debía usar ese tono de "_no estoy para tu maldita testarudez"._

-nunca había sacado un 6, ¡un 6! Si saco algo menos que un 8 en el examen del próximo jueves, estoy jodida, adiós a mi beca.-lloriqueé patéticamente pateando el sofá. Mi familia no era de mucho dinero, no éramos pobres, mi padre era jefe de policía en mi pueblo y mi madre era ama de casa, pero si yo y mis hermanos no nos hubiéramos esforzado para conseguir las becas y mantenernos, habría cero chance de terminar la universidad. Ellos ya ejercían sus trabajos, solo quedaba yo.

Acarició mi cabello con suavidad haciendo una mueca.

-hoy es viernes, aun tienes tiempo de buscar un tutor particular, ¡es tu último examen de cálculo!-negué con la cabeza tirando mi cabello hacia atrás.

-no es tan fácil, mi trabajo me permite costear el departamento, pero no puedo darme el lujo de pagar un tutor, ¡y no! No dejaré que me prestes dinero.-me adelanté cuando le vi dispuesta a hablar, ya lo había intentado más de una vez, era muy carismática, estoy segura que un tercio de su paga iba hacia el psiquiátrico infantil.

-sabes que no sería molestia.-eso lo decía ella, Alice era dueña de uno de los centros de danza más exitosos en Nueva York, el "_active world"_. Era gigante y estaba equipado con cualquier sistema de ejercicio existente, había ido un par de veces a la piscina temperada que tenía.

-no Alice, gracias.-di por terminado el tema, me senté estirando los músculos agarrotados de mi espalda y le miré cansada-¿quieres tomar algo?-sonrió y negó levantándose.

-no puedo, tengo que volver, una de mis empleadas se lesionó por lo que debo tomar su turno en ballet junior.-bailó hacia la puerta y antes de salir me miró por sobre su hombro-solo prométeme que cuando esta basura termine te buscarás un hombre, alivianaría tu humor.-aconsejó encogiéndose de hombros.

-no empieces mujer, tengo contactos y puedo mandar a que castren a Jasper.-amenacé apuntándola con un dedo, sus ojos brillaron por la sola mención de su novio, me sacó la lengua y salió por la puerta cerrándola tras suyo.

Fui a buscar una cerveza a la cocina y al regresar prendí la televisión y sintonicé "Grey's Anatomy". Quería volver a mi trabajo, pero la biblioteca donde era re-ordenadora de libros estaba en remodelación, y aunque seguían pagándome me dejaba un gusto amargo en la boca, me hacía sentir incómoda que me dieran cosas sin hacer nada a cambio.

Tomé un largo trago de mi helada Corona mientras miraba embobada como Sloan se quitaba la camisa para la afortunada de Alexis, era de los capítulos antiguos pero que va, el seguía siendo ardiente, ojalá un hombre así se fijara en alguien como yo, no como las esponjas con las que había salido.

Seguía debatiendo en mi cabeza cuando mi celular sonó, palpé mi chaqueta y ahí recién me di cuenta que seguía con el maldito bolso colgado, chasqueé la lengua y lo tiré lejos después de sacar el teléfono del bolsillo exterior, contesté sin ver quién llamaba, estaba muy ocupada luchando con mi chaqueta y los botines al mismo tiempo.

-¿hola?

-_¡hija! Creí que nunca contestarías.-_me regañó con su característico cariño, mi madre. Sonreí al escucharla, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía oportunidad de hablar con ella, la extrañaba tan mal.

-lo siento mamá, estaba desvistiéndome…

_-¿estás con un chico? En ese caso puedo…_

-¿qué? ¡No! Estaba viendo televisión mujer, sola.-remarqué ruborizándome, no cambiaría nada, era una malpensada, yo lo había heredado, para mi morboso pesar.

_-Bella, me preocupas bebé, estas muy sola en ese departamento sin alguien que cuide de ti.-_rodeé los ojos.

-puedo cuidarme sola ma, lo que sucede es que siempre han sido sobreprotectores conmigo.-bufó riéndose.

_-esas son patrañas niña, pero bueno, ¿Cómo has estado cariño?_

-uh, he estado más tranquila.-divagué jugando con un hilo de mi playera.

-_¿y estás ocupada?-_fruncí el ceño confundida.

-pues, técnicamente tengo mi último examen el próximo jueves así que no necesito ir a la universidad hasta entonces, ¿por qué?

_-¡es perfecto! James mandará una copia de la primera ecografía clara de Laurent, así que pensé ¿por qué no vienes por unos días? Puedes aprovechar a estudiar en la tranquilidad del pueblo en vez del bullicio de la ciudad_.-mordí mi labio ante lo tentador que sonaba, pensándolo bien era una fantástica idea, porque Reneé tenía razón, aun no me acostumbraba al cambio de las afueras de la ciudad hasta Nueva York. Suspiré cerrando los ojos.

-estaré allí mañana para el almuerzo.-acepté derrotada, cualquier cosa por aprobar.

Ella chilló de emoción y colgó no sin antes escuchar como le gritaba a papá, reí dejando el celular de lado, mi madre era una persona feliz y un tanto infantil, Emmett tenía mucho en común con ella, aunque Reneé Swan era rubia y sus ojos eran de un color achocolatado, que yo había heredado, aunque yo era más seria que ella, como Charlie, mi padre era de cabello castaño-como Emm y yo-pero de penetrantes ojos azules-como mis hermanos-el era comprensible y torpe respecto a las muestras de afecto, se sonrojaba como un tomate y era chistoso cada vez que lo veía avergonzarse, pero demostraba amarnos a sus hijos y esposa. James era más bien, la mezcla perfecta entre nuestros padres, nunca sabrías a quién se parece más, tenía sus días en que era risueño como mamá, y sabio como papá.

Suspiré feliz y apagué la tv con el mando a distancia pensando en tomar un baño e irme a dormir, no estaba dispuesta a seguir perdiendo mi cabello por el estrés sin siquiera estar estudiando. Eché sales de chocolate y manzana en la bañera, y cuando estuvo lista me desnudé y solté un ruidito de satisfacción al entrar en contacto el agua caliente con mis músculos tensos de cansancio. Usé una toalla de almohada y cerré los ojos, el tiempo pasó, y sin que me diera cuenta ya se me habían ido 10 minutos, comenzaba a enfriarme así que salí rápidamente envolviéndome en una toalla verde, desempañé el espejo y tomé mi cepillo para desenredar mi cabello. Era de aspecto simple, un poco pálida, bien aunque estuviera en un desierto asándome como un pollo era difícil broncearme, y mis ojos eran muy grandes, no hasta ser saltones y, como ya dije antes, de color café, un poco aburrido pero, nunca les vi algo especial, aunque mi padre y hermanos me lo reprocharan.

Solo lo sequé con toalla y cuando terminé me enfundé en unas bragas y una remera de Emmett lista para irme a dormir, fui a mi habitación directo a mi cama y me escondí bajo las sábanas, mi cabeza tocó la almohada y caí en un sueño pesado del que ni Zeus podría sacarme.

*x*

A la mañana siguiente desperté entusiasmada por la visita a mis padres y decidí dejar a un lado la frustración causada por unas tontas ecuaciones, así que me levanté estirándome con una sonrisa tranquila y me fui a dar una ducha rápida, me sequé y me vestí con mis interiores para decidirme por unos vaqueros ajustados y algo desgastados en los muslos, unas converse rojas sin caña, una playera blanca larga y ajustada sin brazos, y arriba otra playera manga larga ajustada gris con brazos rojos estilo beisbol. Con Alice como vecina me vi obligada a combinar mi guardarropa por una extraña experiencia, digamos que uno de los primeros días de conocerla salí al mismo tiempo que ella y creo que no le gustó mi aspecto porque me arrastró de vuelta a mi departamento obligándome a escoger otra cosa, recuerdo sus palabras al ton y son:

"¡_no puedes estar usando esos pantalones con esa blusa! Tienes un lindo cuerpo y tienes que usar eso a tu favor."_

Ese día llegué tarde a clases, pero luciendo decente.

Es por eso que terminé de vestirme con una bufanda gruesa café claro del mismo color que mi morral. Tomé un desayuno ligero de un zumo de naranja y una barra de cereal, probablemente Reneé me obligaría a comer las usuales porciones de mis hermanos, esa mujer dictaba de mi una anoréxica, siempre que nos veíamos alegaba que estoy "muy" delgada, era un tanto hipócrita, demonios ¿de quién cree que lo heredé? ¿Charlie? ¡Ja!

Terminé de comer y lavé los trastos secando y guardando todo en su lugar, no volvería hasta el jueves y como nadie venía a limpiar tenía que hacerlo ahora para no llegar y tener un desastre. Fui a mi habitación y ordené mi cama, saqué mi maleta debajo de ésta y comencé a empacar lo justo y lo necesario para mi estadía. La cerré y dejé junto a la entrada, regué las plantas y desconecté los electrodomésticos para ahorrar un poco, tomé mi equipaje, puse la alarma y cerré con llave, ahora debía ir con Alice. Avancé los cinco pasos que separaban su puerta frente a la mía y toqué.

-¡voy!-canturreó, escuché el repiqueteo de sus tacones y rodeé los ojos antes de que abriera la puerta sonriente-¡hey! ¿Qué hay frustrada?

-nada elfo de Santa Claus.-contraataqué su amable saludo, hizo un puchero y reí.

-te ves bien, tienes que decirme quién te enseñó a combinar así.-me guiñó un ojo y vio hacia abajo-¿te vas de viaje?-curioseó mirando mi maleta.

-si, por eso estoy aquí, voy a estar afuera de la ciudad hasta el jueves, iré a ver a mis padres y aprovecharé a estudiar en paz.

-tu mi amiga, eres una exagerada.-resoplé.

-mis calificaciones no mienten Alice.-musité-en fin, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de ir a regar mis plantas una vez al día?

-claro Bells, ten un buen viaje.-me agarró en sus delicados brazos y me abrazó.

-nos vemos Al.-le sonreí dando un paso atrás.

-¡saluda a Charlie y Reneé de mi parte!-reí un poco, la había llevado a conocerlos y a los 15 segundos la amaron, bien no le molestarían reclamarla como una hija más.

-lo haré, y Alice…

-¡okey, adiós!-me cerró la puerta en la cara adivinando mis palabras y suspiré, siempre creí que era algo bruja.

-¡Mary Alice Brandon! ¡Mas te vale que cuando vuelva no sienta mi armario con prendas faltantes y ropa nueva!-escuché su risa cantarina tras la puerta, negué con la cabeza y bajé las escaleras, no me gustaba ir en ascensor, las películas de terror me enseñaron a que nunca llaman cosas buenas.

-hola Sam.-saludé al portero nativo americano, levantó su gorra caballerosamente y me abrió la puerta.

-señorita Bella.-sonrió macando aún más sus arrugas.

Tomé un taxi hasta la estación de buses y compré el pasaje con mi tarjeta de estudiante así solo tuve que pagar 3 dólares, el bus salía en 7 minutos y sería un viaje de 5, compré una botella de agua y miré mi reloj calculando mentalmente la hora, debería llegar a las 11:30, era una buena hora.

"_favor a los pasajeros de subir al bus hacia Yonker, gracias"_ sonreí con añoranza al escuchar la voz de mujer en el megáfono, había nacido y sido criada en ese pueblo, era hermoso, estaba en el condado de Westchester, justo en la frontera del Bronx, el recorrido era de unos 4 kilómetros, el ambiente era entrañable, ya lo extrañaba.

Me levanté de mi improvisado asiento en las escaleras de la terminal y le di al oficial mi pasaje, lo verificó y lo cortó en dos dándome la mitad del papelillo.

-aquí tiene señorita.

-gracias.-subí con ayuda de el y encontré un asiento al lado de la ventana que me permitiera ver el paisaje sin hacer sentir incómoda a alguien y que estuviera cerca de la salida, dejé mi maleta en el compartimiento de arriba y me senté sacándome el morral, el bus partió y me coloqué mis sencillos audífonos negros, busqué en mi lista de reproducción y sintonicé "fever dream" de Iron and Wine, la letra era hermosa y la melodía era como nadar en nubes, no lo sé, tenía algo que me hacía sonreír.

De repente sentí esa extraña sensación del aire volverse pesado, como cuando alguien te mira fijamente, pero lo ignoré. Alice tenía razón, debía relajarme un poco, ah, y también tener sexo, pff.

Conté los minutos hasta ver el gran letrero que anunciaba la llegada a Yonker, al detenernos en la estación apagué mi celular y me levanté de mi asiento para sacar mi maleta, fui una de las primeras en bajar ya que mi elección de asiento fue acertada, me dirigí a un puesto de frituras y compré unas galletas de chocolate para aliviar mi pequeño antojo, saqué una de la bolsita y le di un mordisco arrastrando mi equipaje hacia la zona de taxis, encontré uno y me subí dándole la dirección de mis padres.

Mordí mi labio cuando entramos en la tan conocida calle, se detuvo frente a la casa que le indiqué, le pagué y me bajé sonriendo abiertamente, saqué mi maleta y enfrenté la casa de amarilla de dos pisos con un balancín en el porche, me acerqué y apreté el botón del intercomunicador para que me abrieran la puerta pequeña.

-¿_hola?-_la profunda voz de mi padre sonó por el micrófono.

-papá soy yo.

-¡_Bells llegaste! Te abro en un segundo_.-el bip en la puerta sonó y la empujé, puse un pie en la propiedad y fui recibida por dos perros Beagle, Chimi y Changa.

-¡hola bebés!-me acuclillé para sobarles a cada uno la pansa, ellos habían sido regalo de mis padres por mi parte, cuando fui aceptada en la universidad sabía que se sentirían solos sin nada que cuidar, alimentar y acariciar, así que para horror de mi padre un día como cualquiera los traje en una caja, en ese entonces eran unos retoños y habían crecido un montón. Lo único malo de todo fue que Charlie puso los nombres, reclamando el derecho ya que mi madre había escogido nuestros nombres, gracias a Dios.

-¡Bella!-mi papá salió de casa con los brazos abiertos como invitación, yo corrí a ellos como cuando pequeña y me lancé a el abrazándolo, el rió y yo lo seguí, admitía con orgullo que era una niña de papá.

-hola pa.-saludé besándolo en la mejilla logrando que se sonrojara un poco, aprovechaba sus arranques de emoción a cada momento ya que el no sería eterno físicamente, entonces ¿Cuál era el problema?

-¿Cómo estas princesa?-le miré mal sin quitar mi sonrisa, por más que insistía el no dejaba de llamarme así.

-estoy muy bien, ¿Cómo va todo en la oficina?-se encogió de hombros.

-sabes que el delito nunca se detiene.-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, rodeé los ojos, lo sé era una mala costumbre hacerlo tan seguido, debo decir que lo heredé de mi papá. El tomó mi maleta y nos guió a la casa-vamos, tu mamá esta cocinando.-lo miré aterrada.

-¿¡la dejaste acercarse a la cocina?! ¡Teníamos un trato Charlie!-me crucé de brazos, cuando tenía 8 años nos juró a mi y a mis hermanos que mamá no intentaría cocinarnos nunca más, habíamos vivido muchas intoxicaciones ese entonces.

-tranquila, aun no encuentro atractiva la idea de un lavado de estómago.-puso un brazo sobre mis hombros obligándome a seguir su paso-hizo un curso de cocina, en su defensa lo hace muy bien.-suspiré intranquila.

-estuve cerca de dar media vuelta y volver.-bromeé, bufó cerrando la puerta tras nuestro, mi hogar era sencillo, estaba el recibidor, la sala de estar conectada al comedor, la cocina y despensa, el lavadero con un baño de visitas y arriba las habitaciones con dos baños más. Me estremezco al recordar compartir baño con los gorilas de mis hermanos.

Entré a la cocina donde mi mamá estaba de espaldas lavando algo, debo admitir que olía muy bien, llevé un dedo a mis labios mirando a papá, hizo la mímica de cerrar los suyos como una cremallera y me guiñó un ojo retirándose silencioso. Me acerqué de puntitas a ella y logré escucharla tararear algo de Sinatra.

-¡hola mamá!

-¡AH!-se giró rápidamente salpicando agua con una mano en el corazón mirándome espantada, le sonreí inocentemente poniendo ojos grandes de cachorrito.

-niña del demonio.-reímos y nos abrazamos fuertemente-mi bebé.-arrulló con voz quebrada, era demasiado emocional.

-mamá.-me quejé sin romper el abrazo, la había extrañado a mares.

-oh calla, aun puedo castigarte.-se alejó para mirarme fijamente-estás hermosa.-me sonrojé fuertemente.

-gracias.

-¡y delgada!

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

-dices eso siempre.-me excusé tomando una manzana verde del aparador, le di un mordisco llenándome la boca como una ardilla-¿lo ves? Esto comiendo.-dije como pude haciendo que rodara los ojos, las malas costumbres se adquirían con los años-por cierto mamá, ¿Qué cocinas? Huele delicioso.-alabé logrando desviar la atención de mi, sonrió con orgullo y pude respirar tranquila.

-es lasaña, hice tu favorito.-sacó el recipiente del horno y suspiré hondo haciéndoseme agua a la boca-no más bromas sobre mis fallas culinarias.-victoreó.

-deberé comprobar eso, y si después de comer algo desconocido ataca mi estómago de nuevo, te demando.-resopló y me reí con ella.

-pequeña insolente, ven siéntate.-la acompañé a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina-¿Cómo estás?-me peinó y tomé su mano en alto, odiaba cuando hacía eso.

-estoy bien ma.-me miró con reproche y suspiré, todas las madres son unas brujas-tengo problemas con cálculo, eso es todo.-admití derrotada.

-si te sirve de algo, yo nunca fui buena en ellas y tu padre tampoco, James es el único que se sacó el premio para saber manejarlas.

-¡que mal que no esté en este continente!-me lamenté dejando caer la frente en la mesa.

-Isabella no hagas eso.-regañó con autoridad, le miré levantando la cabeza.

-lo siento, es que estoy siendo superada.-me quejé.

-¿Qué te supera?-preguntó Charlie entrando en la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una cerveza.

-las matemáticas.-siseé entre dientes, se sentó en la cabecera preocupado.

-¿pasa algo?

-solo el hecho que la próxima semana tengo examen y no puedo sacar un simple problema.-me sinceré juntando mis manos.

-eso no es bueno.-murmuró acariciando su bigote marrón pensativo-pero confío en ti pequeña, sé que te irá bien.

-¿tu crees?-divagué insegura.

-¡claro! Solo debo decirte que en la oficina hace falta una recepcionista y sé que te pondrás a estudiar como loca.-arqueé una ceja mientras esos dos ingratos se reían en mi cara.

-¡vaya gracias papá!-agradecí sarcástica.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar el increíblemente delicioso aperitivo de Reneé, ayudé a levantar la mesa y subí a desempacar por los 5 días que estaría en Yonker, mi alcoba de la adolescencia seguía igual que siempre, una cama pequeña, un escritorio donde tenía mi estéreo, la diminuta biblioteca donde habían unos pocos libros, una silla de la cocina, una pizarra blanca en la pared junto a unos posters de mis bandas favoritas y mi armario.

Bajé encontrando solo a papá en el salón mirando un partido de básquetbol.

-¿y mamá?-pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-fue al supermercado, pensó que estabas cansada así que no te llamó.-dejó en mudo la tv para voltearse a verme-¿y, como va todo en la ciudad?

-ruidosa y ajetreada, tal como la odias.-le respondí mirándole divertida-¡uh! Alice les manda saludos a ti y a mamá.-sonrió con cariño a su sola mención.

-¡la pequeñaja! ¿Sigue vistiéndote y torturándote con esas cosas de chicas?-hice un puchero, mi padre me entendía.

-sip, debí haber pensado dos veces lo de darle una llave.-fingí malestar y rió, poniéndose serio de un segundo a otro.

-¿necesitas dinero para el alquiler o…?-negué rápidamente.

-estoy bien papá, soy bien pagada en la biblioteca pública.-asintió pareciendo tranquilo-¿has ido a pescar?

-¡si! La semana pasada fui con tu hermano.-le miré sorprendida.

-¿Emmett, de verdad? Vaya creí que estaba muy ocupado.

-lo está, pero pudo escaparse del hospital para pasar tiempo con su viejo.-contó orgulloso, le gustaba regodearse del éxito de sus hijos con sus colegas, tenía un hijo neurocirujano, un ingeniero, y pronto una maestra de nivel escolar.

En ese momento mamá entró con una sonrisa ansiosa, irradiando emoción.

-¿por qué sonríes como el gato de Alicia?-bromeé.

-esa sonrisa dejó de asustarme hace mucho Bells.-agregó papá, mordí mi labio aguantando la risa, Reneé no se inmutó con nuestros cómicos comentarios, en este momento debería estar tirándonos sus sandalias.

-adivina con quién me encontré en el supermercado.

-¿el sombrerero loco?

-¿el guasón?-rodó los ojos y tuvimos que reírnos.

-ustedes no tienen arreglo, ¡no! ¡Esme!-dijo en éxtasis.

-¿Esme? ¿Esme Davis?-conjeturó Charlie sorprendido.

-¡la misma! Bueno, solo que ahora es Esme Cullen, se casó con Carlisle.

-¿en serio? Whoa, hace años que no escuchaba de ellos.-los miré curiosa.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunté.

-son unos viejos amigos de preparatoria, eran nuestros amigos más cercanos pero perdimos contacto cuando tu madre se embarazó.-explicó mi padre.

-vinieron de vacaciones a su antigua casa, pero eso no es todo, tienen un hijo de 22 años llamado Edward, y es profesor de secundaria.

-como pasa el tiempo.-Charlie suspiró con añoro.

-¿en que se especializa?-mi madre me sonrió abiertamente, aun no me entraba en la cabeza como no se cansaba de sonreír de esa manera.

-¡en cálculo!-me respondió con deleite.

-la ironía de mi vida, ¡papá están en todos lados!-dramaticé aferrándome a su brazo, palmeó mi cabeza con suavidad.

-Bella, ¿no lo ves? ¡Es la vida dándote una mano! Tal vez dos.-agregó por lo bajini.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-le entrecerré los ojos, lo había dicho con un tono inquisitivo que conocía muy bien.

-Charlie, ¿puedes ir a buscar las compras al auto? Se me olvidó bajarlas y compré carne.-el asintió, me despeinó y salió por la puerta, soplé un mechón de mi cabello ahora desordenado sin dejar de observar su "inocente" expresión.

-Reneé.-eso la hizo hablar.

-oh vamos hija, el puede ayudarte.-insistió sentándose a mi lado.

-mira.-peiné mi cabello hacia atrás-aprecio que te preocupes por mí, pero no dejaré que me pagues un tutor, estoy… ¡bien!

-eres tan mala mentirosa como tu abuela, además eso es lo bueno, no cobrará nada.-aseguró.

-nada.-repetí sin creérmelo.

-ajá.

-no lo sé…

-Bella, te pido que lo intentes un día, si te gusta perfecto, si no ¡bien! Arréglatelas tú sola, aunque dudo lo último, es todo un caballero.

-¿hay alguna otra razón para estar rogándome por aceptar?-pregunté indagando, su actitud era sospechosa.

-es el hijo de una buena amiga.-torcí la boca sopesándolo, tal vez era lo mejor, ¿a quién quería engañar? No tenía otra salida y menos podría estudiar sola.

-bien.-sonrió triunfal-¡estará a prueba!-le advertí levantando un dedo, ella se encogió de hombros.

-en el momento en que lo veas ya no lo estará.-musitó levantándose con un aire misterioso, ¿Qué demonios?

Gruñí y Charlie volvió a su asiento poniendo volumen en la tv.

-¿de que me perdí?-preguntó cambiando los canales.

-hice un pacto con el diablo, tengo tutor de cálculo.-decidí ir a leer cuando me negó reprobatoriamente con la cabeza.

*x*

-¿a que hora dijiste que estaría aquí?-pregunté a la mañana siguiente sentándome en la cocina con un tazón de cereales con leche, papá había salido a pescar con unos colegas y mamá estaba a unos pasos cocinándose unos huevos. Mi tutor vendría hoy.

-a las 3.-repitió monótonamente.

-¿y estás segura que no le molesta? digo, es domingo.- ¿Quién diablos sale a hacer clases un día domingo?

-¡ya te digo! El se ofreció al instante, creo que te encontró bonita.-mis sentidos se pusieron alerta y una hojuela de cereal se atoró en mi garganta.

-por favor dime que no le mostraste una foto mía.-rogué, su mirada culpable me lo confirmó-¡mamá!-le reprendí avergonzada-¡no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! Bueno en realidad si pero ¡está mal!-esto era humillante, mi madre era peor que Charlie, bien el se enorgullecía de nuestros logros, ella era capaz de ir por el mundo mostrando fotos que guardaba en su billetera a desconocidos y contarles cuantas veces he tenido varicela.

-¡estás exagerando! Le mostré una foto de ustedes tres porque yo conocí a su hijo y quería mostrarle a mis retoños.

-¿Qué foto le mostraste?-pregunté cautelosa, había muchas fotos vergonzosas y ella no tenía escrúpulos en ese aspecto.

-las de la navidad pasada.- solté todo el aire retenido en mis pulmones, en esas si tenía ropa puesta y tenía todos mis dientes, ella bufó molesta-gracias por tu confianza.-terminé mi desayuno, lavé el cuenco y la besé en la mejilla consiguiendo que sonriera.

-te quiero mamá.-le hice saber saliendo de la cocina rumbo a mi habitación.

Hice mi cama y tomé una toalla para ducharme, al salir del baño me vestí con unos vaqueros ajustados verde musgo, unas botas con cordones café tipo militar y una playera blanca con cuello V. mi cabello había amanecido para darme tregua así que lo peiné de tal manera que caía por mis hombros en suaves hondas, debía recordar cortarlo, estaba muy largo. Quería verme presentable ya que mamá lo había descrito como el caballero del siglo, aunque sabía que a veces exageraba.

Quise matar el tiempo y puse uno de mis discos antiguos en el estéreo, comenzó "you only live once" de The strokes y agarré mi libro de matemáticas, tal vez si lo intentaba más veces saldría un ejercicio bien.

(_4 horas después)_

Mátenme, con un disparo en mí ahora palpitante cabeza si no es mucho pedir, estaba herida de tanto 'neurocidio'.

Bufé tirando el estúpido libro al estúpido suelo de mi estúpida habitación y me tiré de espaldas a mi cama, no había avanzado nada, no importara cuanto lo intentara. Si este hombre no me ayudaba, estoy frita, hola recepcionista.

-¡hija! En unos minutos llegará Edward, yo iré al salón de belleza.-rodeé los ojos.

-¡si mamá!-lo que faltaba, más neuronas muer-¡espera! ¿Dónde dijo que iba?-¡espera!-grité levantándome como una bala, golpeando mi rodilla con el ensamble de mi cama-¡mierda!-maldije por el dolor lacerante, joder mi pierna, no me detuve y bajé las escaleras justo cuando salía por la puerta-¡espera, no te puedes ir!

-¿por qué no?-bajé la mirada.

-m-me da vergüenza.-tartamudeé, ahora mismo debía parecer la niña cobarde para congeniar que era.

-oh Bella no seas ridícula.-reprochó con sus manos en la cintura-ya estas bastante grande ¿no crees? Te lo soporté en el pre-escolar, no lo haré ahora.

-bien, pero si hago el ridículo frente al hijo de tu amiga la culpa recaerá en ti.-le apunté, ella resopló y se fue.

Gruñí y fui a la cocina para prender la cafetera, papá no llegaría hasta la madrugada, y conociendo a Reneé, se pasearía por el pueblo después de terminar lo que sea que haya ido a hacerse al salón. Me serví un café y fui a buscar un libro a mi alcoba, apagué el estéreo, volví al salón y me puse a lo largo del sofá a leer "ángeles y demonios".

Iba por la página 15 cuando llamaron al intercomunicador.

-aquí vamos.-canturreé marcando la página y levantándome de un salto, llegué a la cocina y levanté el auricular-¿diga?

-¿_Isabella Swan?-_quedé con el saludo en la lengua al escuchar la voz tan masculina del hombre, tenía un suave matiz aterciopelado y un extraño acento_-¿hola, puedes escucharme? _

-ah si, lo siento, soy yo.-respondí cerrando los ojos maldiciéndome internamente.

-_soy Edward Cullen, ¿tu madre te habló de mi?_

-creo que se guardó algunas cosas.-murmuré sin pensarlo ocasionando que riera, me sonrojé automáticamente como una chiquilla.

-_genial.-_no supe que más decir y carraspeé-_esto… ¿pasa algo con el interruptor?_-preguntó extrañado, casi me golpeo en la frente, ¡buena primera impresión Bella!

-uh, no, pasa.-contesté torpemente abriéndole, pasé una mano por mi rostro obligándome a calmarme, respiré hondo y fui a recibirlo afuera.

Abrí la puerta y estuve tantito de soltarle al modelo que entraba por la puertecilla que aquí no había ninguna sesión fotográfica para Vogue, ¡yo estaba esperando a un ñoño niño de mamá! ¡No a ese espécimen!

El Dios se agachó con una increíble sonrisa para jugar con Changa y el movimiento hizo que su melena broncínea se agitara, y cuando levantó la mirada para verme, joder, sus ojos, no había nada que me pusiera mas cachonda, que una mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada cubierta con una atractiva barba mañanera junto a un par de intensos ojos verdes. Sé que sonaba muy específico al respecto pero nunca, en toda mi pobre vida, había visto a un hombre como Edward Cullen. Mi estado empeoró cuando me sonrió torcidamente haciendo que toda la sangre se me fuera al rostro, debía parecer un pez fuera del agua.

"_Chimi al rescate_" pensé aliviada cuando la hembra me salvó de su hechizante mirada reclamando mi atención en dos patas sobre mi estómago, gracias al cielo me sacó de la etapa "productiva de saliva, y otros"

-hola.-saludó con una sonrisa cordial-tu debes ser Isabella, un gusto.-extendió su mano a modo de saludo y la tomé con renuencia.

-hola, igualmente.-torpeza, principal factor que se veía en mi personalidad, a primera vista es fácil decir que era la timidez, pero nada era más putamente cruel, que la torpeza.

No sé porqué sentí una corriente de estática azotar mi piel haciendo que me soltara de el inmediatamente con un chillido, el me observó cauteloso, seguramente pensando si tenía el síndrome de Tourette.

-¿estás bien?-frunció el ceño.

-si, no es nada, solo, algo me picó.-mentí chupando mi muñeca para ser algo más convincente-¿quieres pasar?-no creo que hubiera entendido si no le hubiera señalado la entrada con la mano, ¡bien! Y para agregar a la lista señoras y señores, no recuerdo los modales que se me infundieron cuando era pequeña, ¡gracias, gracias, no se molesten en ovacionar de pie mi estupidez!

Sonrió divertido y pasó a mi lado, aspiré precavida su aroma a colonia de hombre y me estremecí, el olor había encendido a mis ya no tan dormidas hormonas, Jesús que tuviera piedad solo tenía 19 años.

"_Al parecer tus neuronas no serán las únicas víctimas del cálculo"_ rodeé los ojos por mis tonta imaginación y cerré la puerta tras mío, el miraba con atención a su alrededor, me acerqué a el aclarando mi garganta y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-así que…-empecé sin saber que decir-yo…-mordí mi pulgar mirándole con disculpa-lo siento, nunca tuve un tutor, esto es terreno nuevo para mi.-me excusé haciendo gestos nerviosos con mis manos, definitivamente era un fenómeno. El negó quitándole importancia.

-no te preocupes, tu madre me lo dijo, es más sencillo de lo que parece, solo dime lo que debes aprender para el…

-jueves.-susurré.

-jueves.-repitió asintiendo-y me aseguraré de que puedas resolver cada problema con los ojos vendados.-reí ante lo inverosímil que sonaba eso.

-no creo que eso llegue a suceder.

-créeme, soy así de bueno.-me guiñó un ojo y mordí mi labio desviando la mirada de su perfección, ya comenzaba a imaginar en que otras cosas era _bueno._

-okey.-di un paso y me paré en seco maldiciendo-¿me disculpas un momento? Tengo mis cosas arriba, n-no están…seh.-"_maldición mujer, ¿no puedes hablar bien?"_

-estaré aquí.-asentí y subí rápida pero cuidadosa las escaleras, lo último que me faltaría sería romperme el cráneo y no poder demostrar ser alguien más normal-dentro de lo posible-. Levanté el libro del suelo, busqué mi cuaderno de notas, un lápiz grafito y mi goma de borrar.

Cuando bajé el miraba las fotos en las paredes, en especial una donde yo era levantada por mis hermanos cuando gané un concurso de escritura del condado, me paré junto a el sonriendo triste. Pareció fijarse en mi presencia porque habló.

-felicitaciones, había escuchado del concurso.-me sonrojé.

-gracias.-agradecí, me sonrió.

-ahora, ¿Dónde me quieres?-joder.

"_en mi cama, preferiblemente sin ropa, y las estúpidas matemáticas"_

-p-podemos ir al comedor.-apunté tras mío trabándome nerviosa, ¿otro defecto? Imaginaba cosas muy vívidas. Lo guié sentándome frente suyo, debía poner distancia si quería aprender, y ya era duro con su aspecto, estaba usando una camisa de jeans azul con el primer botón desabrochado arremangada a los antebrazos y unos pantalones café con zapatos de vestir negros, estuve tentada a ponerle una bolsa de papel en la cabeza, pero aun vería su cuerpo, ¡además era alto!-los chicos altos me volvían ropa solo definía muy bien lo que mi lasciva imaginación ya sabía.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-son…ecuaciones, de seguro pensarás que son muy fáciles.-le alargué el libro sin mirarle, sentí sus dedos rozar los míos y me estremecí mirándole de reojo mordiendo mi labio, era un autorreflejo, y sucedía más seguido cuando, bueno, me subía la temperatura.

"_Dios, ¡solo te tocó un dedo! ¿Que pasaría si te tocara un lugar más receptivo?"_

No quiero ni imaginarlo.

-no deberías avergonzarte Isabella, todos tenemos complicaciones en algo, a mi por ejemplo no se me da bien la bioquímica nuclear.-sonreí divertida y levanté la mirada, me mostró sus dientes en una linda sonrisa.

-Bella, es menos formal, y gracias por intentar hacerme sentir mejor.-le agradecí relajándome junto a el.

-bien Bella.-cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesa como si no lo necesitara, alcé una ceja-esto será muy fácil.-aseguró echándose en su silla, yo resoplé.

-no me has visto aún.-reí sin alegría.

-¡vamos! Un poco de confianza es lo único que necesitas, veo que ya tienes voluntad de aprender, confía en mi, estarás lista para patear el trasero de ese examen el jueves.-me animó, estaba tan confiado que por un momento realmente le creí.

-si tú lo dices.-musité.

-ahora, ¿me permites?-apuntó a la libreta y el lápiz.

-adelante.-los tomó y comenzó a escribir algo, me lo devolvió pareciendo satisfecho y gemí al ver un ejercicio.

-tu puedes resolverlo, hoy haremos un pequeño calentamiento.

-soy un asco para los deportes.-sonrió con paciencia.

-es sencillo, solo dime lo que ves.

-¿la razón por la que seré la futura recepcionista de mi padre?-Edward se carcajeó.

-trata un poco más.

-¿uh, una ecuación de fracciones?

-bien, eso es algo, ¿y como lo resuelves?

-no lo sé… ¿sacando un numero en común, tal vez?

-¿y como lo haces?-miré sus ojos verdes esperando por mi respuesta, y de la nada una idea apareció en mi cabeza.

-con los divisores.-respondí mas segura que antes, me dio la razón con un asentimiento, no lo podía creer, ¡sabía algo relacionado con números!

-has los honores.-apuntó con una sonrisa triunfal, lo intenté pero algo no me cuadraba, fruncí el ceño, mierda no había durado ni 5 segundos. El debió ver mi estancada y alargó el cuello-¿en que te equivocaste Bella? Devuélvete a la línea anterior.-hice lo que me indicó y luego de revisar, encontré mi error y sonreí.

-aquí, no vi la x y la conté como un número más.-el asintió y lo hice de nuevo sabiendo ese detalle, cuando terminé se lo entregué y la uña de mi pulgar fue víctima de mi nerviosismo, no tenía una expresión que me dijera si lo tenía bien o mal.

-bien hecho.-respondió con sencillez.

-¿en serio?-el me observó por lo atónita que soné.

-sip, te lo dije.-no podía cerrar mi boca, estaba impresionada.

-¿me das un minuto?-me escapé al baño de visitas y cuando cerré la puerta vi mi reflejo en el espejo y sonreí, entonces mi autocontrol se fue a un pozo-¡santa mierda! ¡Jodidamente increíble! ¡Hijo de todas las frutas existentes!-salté y celebré en el pequeño espacio que tenía para descargar mi energía-¡bendito seas tutor salido de Vogue!-bailé tropezando con mis pies y tirando el desodorante al suelo-¡auch!-me quejé, cerré los ojos y me calmé para salir como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando volví el tenía su atención puesta en un Ipad.-listo.-avisé sentándome con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es Vogue?-mi sonrisa se borró y estoy segura que palidecí.

-debo recordar que hay eco en esta casa.-me reprendí en voz baja-cosa de chicas.-aseguré rápidamente, pero me arrepentí al instante, no sabía nada de el, menos de sus_ preferencias_, ¿y qué si era gay? Era una probabilidad, con su aspecto ¿como diablos era soltero? ¿Qué sabía yo si era soltero?

-okey.-rió arqueando una ceja, sonreí bajando la mirada, tenía una risa muy atractiva, era capaz de cohibirme.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-levantó sus ojos de la libreta donde copiaba unos problemas que había en su Ipad.

-claro.

-¿no te molesta haber venido hoy? Sé que debes tener algo mejor que hacer un día domingo.-supuse con timidez mirándole bajo mis pestañas.

-para nada, vine a conocer donde se criaron mis padres y me pareció algo divertido para pasar el rato, además me gusta enseñar.-aseguró.

-cierto, eres profesor… ¿Dónde estudiaste?

-en Columbia.-alcé las cejas.

-que coincidencia.-murmuré escéptica.

-¿estudias allí?-preguntó pareciendo interesado.

-ajá, vivo a 4 calles de la universidad hace unos 6 meses.

-tu madre me contó que quieres enseñar literatura.-acotó, rodé los ojos inconscientemente-¿qué?-rió entre dientes.

-sé honesto conmigo, ¿mencionó algo más de mi?-junté las manos inclinándome a el esperando lo peor, hizo un gesto pensativo que me dejó sin aliento y sonrió de lado con un brillo pícaro en su mirada.

-pues…-estiró la palabra-mencionó que eres soltera unas 3 veces, y que no debía preocuparme de ti porque eres un encanto.-escondí mi rostro en mis brazos gimiendo, esa mujer me las pagaría.

-¡eso apesta!-lloriqueé viéndole en mi tono rojo más escandaloso.

-no te avergüences, hasta ahora no me has mordido.-bromeó, oh no sabía cuan cerca estaba de la realidad.

-¡debo decir que soy soltera por cuenta propia!-exclamé subiendo la voz-lo siento.-me disculpé tirando mi cabello fuera de mi frente.

-¿por qué?-preguntó curioso, me mordí el labio.

-ninguno…cumplía mis expectativas.-expliqué sin tener que decir que no he tenido un buen orgasmo nunca.

-¡oh! Bueno, no me quejo.-susurró poniéndome más nerviosa.

"_tensión sexual, ¡aléjate de mi cabeza!"_

El notó el ambiente y carraspeó-así que… ¿nivel universitario?-preguntó volviendo al tema inicial, negué con la cabeza.

-escolar.

-¿de veras?-reprimí un suspiro, era hermoso.

-si, creo que las escuelas no le toman mucha importancia a la literatura, digo, ¡es muy importante! Los niños deberían tener la costumbre de leer algo y entender lo que el autor quiere transmitirles entre líneas, lo encuentro emocionante, y quiero fomentarles eso.-expliqué, el me escrutaba profundamente y sonreí avergonzada.

-me gusta tu manera de plantearlo, y creo que tienes razón, serías una buena profesora.-sonreí, para mi ese era el mejor cumplido que podrían darme.

-gracias…ahora que lo dices, ¿por qué tú te hiciste profesor?

-técnicamente por la misma razón que tu.

-no creo que las matemáticas sean subestimadas.-remarqué divertida, Edward sonrió.

-no, pero en mí clase intento que los niños no vean las matemáticas como algo aburrido, los animo lo más que puedo para que se emocionen por entender algo considerado difícil, como tu reacción anterior.-chasqueé la lengua.

-si, exageré un poco, pero entiendo lo que dices.-me observó sobrecogedoramente en el mar verde de sus ojos, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y me dio la libreta, le eche una ojeada y lo llamé-¿Edward?

-dime.

-¿Qué idioma es este?-pregunté sin tapujos haciéndole soltar una carcajada.

Estuvimos unas cuantas horas así, y la verdad por primera vez me sentí entusiasmada haciendo ejercicios de cálculo, aunque sabía que en realidad mi tutor tenía mucho que ver con eso, pero que va, ¡había tenido algunos ejercicios bien en el primer intento! Chillé unas cuantas veces y el solo me sonreía. Tenía el presentimiento, cada vez más fuerte, que el no era gay.

Después de 15 ejercicios dio por terminado el día y tomó su mochila-de la que no me había percatado hasta acompañé a la puerta y luego de darle las gracias y despedirnos se fue, le abrí la puerta de afuera y cerré la principal apoyándome en ella con una sonrisa idiota, me sentía flotar en una nube de estrógeno, ¿Cómo es que Reneé no me había advertido sobre el sex appeal de mi tutor? Ella era muy fijona en ese aspecto.

Saqué una botella de agua del refrigerador y me estiré en el sillón reclinable de Charlie para mirar "Grey's Anatomy", tomé un sorbo y lo escupí al instante entendiendo todo finalmente.

"_es el destino dándote una mano, quizás dos"_

"_¡estará a prueba!-"en el momento en que lo veas ya no lo estará"_

¡Esa asaltacunas me las pagaría!

-¡Bella!-llamó la susodicha entrando en casa cargada de bolsas y con un peinado nuevo, caminó a mi sonriendo inocente-¿Cómo estuvieron las clases?

-te odio.-le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡sabía que te gustaría!-exclamó agitando los brazos, dejó todo en el suelo y se sentó en el brazo del sillón-¡oh Bella! ¿No es un encanto de hombre? Además es muy apuesto.-sonaba como si estuviera promocionando el elixir de la vida eterna.

-no tienes arreglo ma.-lamenté-¿sabes lo difícil que fue este día? ¡Creí que era una broma de mal gusto!-no negué sus palabras, no era tan hipócrita para decir que ese hombre no sacudió mis hormonas. Era todo eso y más.

-tenía la impresión que pensarías así, hoy estuve con Esme, dice que es soltero y al igual que tu vive en Nueva York.-me guiñó un ojo.

-¡mamá!-me quejé, aunque apreciaba los datos, ¡así que sí era soltero!

-es un hombre correcto, fiel, cariñoso, atento, fue el capitán de básquetbol en la escuela y universidad y además es muy inteligente.

-¿intercambiaron expedientes no es así?-acusé, ella asintió sin amilanarse y suspiré cansada-hablaremos de esto mañana, pero ¿en serio mamá? ¿"Es soltera y un encanto"?-se encogió de hombros sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¿crees que es sexy?

-me voy a mi cuarto.-me escapé de ella y sus insinuaciones, no hablaría con ella sobre si metería a Edward en mi cama, porque sí lo haría, y ella se lo haría saber a su madre, gracias pero no. Prefería ignorar que fue lo que le dijo a la Sra Cullen sobre mí y prendí mi laptop. Al instante apareció una solicitud de Skype.

"James quiere hablar contigo" acepté de inmediato feliz por hablar con mi hermano y verle aunque sea por una pantalla. La imagen se cargó y lo vi sonreír a la vez que yo.

-¡Clumsy!-rodeé los ojos, era malo por llamarme torpe cada vez que me veía.

-¡hola Jamie!-bufó y yo reí.

-¿Cómo estás pequeña?-suspiré apoyándome en una mano.

-estoy muy bien, extrañándote, ¿y tu? ¿Cómo esta Vicky?

-estoy igual que tu, Victoria esta perfecta, ha ido con unas amigas de compras, me sorprende que finalmente te dignes a conectarte.-me reprendió con cariño.

-lo sé, y lo siento, he estado atareada por la universidad y no he tenido tiempo…veo que te cortaste el cabello.-apunté su ahora corta cabellera rubia, anteriormente tomada en una cola de caballo-me alegra que lo hicieras, te comenzabas a parecer a uno de los de "¿Dónde están las rubias?"-echó su cabeza hacia atrás para soltar una carcajada estruendosa y volvió a mirarme con sus ojos azules brillando.

-cariñosa como siempre, veo que aun no tienes novio.

-cállate.-reí con el.

-lo prefiero así, eso te pasa por desobedecernos a papá y Emm cuando te prohibimos tener novio hasta los 30.

-eso te funcionaría mejor si estuvieras en el mismo país que yo.-entrecerró los ojos, frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza a un lado.

-Clumsy… ¿lo que veo es esa cosa fea de tu vieja habitación?

-¡hey! Es un hermoso atrapa-sueños que me dio tu ex, era una perra pero me gusta.-lo defendí acariciando las plumas.

-¿estás en Yonker?-preguntó atónito.

-mamá me invitó, y como debo estudiar cálculo, ¿por qué no? Por si acaso están esperando la ecografía de Laurent.

-¡ya la tengo! Les enviaré la copia por correo porque mamá quiere retratarla o algo así, tendría que llegarles en unos días.

-mas te vale que sea antes del jueves James Swan, porque en ese entonces estaré de vuelta en Nueva York.-levantó las manos entendiendo lo seria que era mi amenaza.

-¡baja las revoluciones Clumsy!-se burló malicioso-tal parece que alguien no ha tenido sexo en un buen tiempo.

-das asco.-dije entre dientes.

-así que cuanto, ¿2 años?

-saludos a Vicky.-me despedí secamente cerrando la sesión no sin antes escuchar esa aguda risa que solo escuchaba cuando el y Emm me molestaban-solo uno.-musité cansinamente para mi misma, no sabía que era tan notable, ¿será que Reneé lo vio y por eso me ofrece la delicia de hombre que es mi tutor?

No podía lucir más desesperada.

*x*

El día siguiente fue igual que el anterior, solo que mejor. Me levanté de buen humor e hice el desayuno con mamá antes de que papá se fuera a la oficina, alimenté a Chimi y Changa jugando con ellos un rato antes de ir a bañarme, esta vez me hice una cola alta y me vestí con un suéter gris largo y suelto que dejaba ver un poco de mis hombros, unos jeans negros ajustados y unas bailarinas del mismo color, y para terminar me encrespé mis pestañas con rímel.

Reneé cocinó asado y le quedó espectacular, mis hermanos no me creerían cuando les diga que no podrían meterse más con ella por su mano negra en la cocina. Le ayudé a limpiar y agarré el libro de ayer para seguir leyendo en la terraza que estaba conectada por un gran ventanal en la cocina.

Encontré mis lentes de sol con el marco cuadrado y me puse a leer, y como ayer, Edward llegó justo a las 3, lo dejé entrar más tranquila sabiendo que mi mamá estaba atrás trabajando en su huerto, salí a recibirlo y le saludé con una mano, me sonrió correspondiendo mi gesto y se acercó a mi, esta vez vestía un suéter azul con los codos recortados con parches café arremangado, una bufanda gris y pantalones de vestir negro con cinturón azul y los mismo zapatos de ayer.

-te ves muy linda hoy Bella.-abrí la boca sorprendida y me sonrojé, el tomó una de mis manos besando el dorso de ésta, creo que iba a comérmelo a besos.

-gracias, tu luces muy apuesto también.-desvié la mirada escuchando su risita y soltó mi mano lentamente.

-gracias.-mi dúo dinámico apareció para saludar y como ayer se agachó para acariciarles detrás de la oreja, Chimi lo adoró y movió sus patita-son hermosos.

-si.-afirmé acuclillándome a su lado para jugar con Changa-los recuperé de un refugio antes de que los tiraran a la calle y se los regalé a mis padres el día de mi mudanza a la ciudad, no quería que se sintieran…solos.-musité mirándole de reojo bajo los lentes.

-entiendo, pensé en hacer lo mismo, pero mi madre no es muy buena con los animales, prefiero regalarle plantas.-reí y el sonrió de lado-quisiera tener un perro pero mi departamento no me lo permite.

-te comprendo, pero por ahora me conformo con estos pequeños.-me quité los lentes anclándolos en mi suéter.

-¿vives sola?-asentí y el sonrió con malicia-yo también.

"¡_joder si!"_

-genial.-musité atrapada en su mirada, mordí mi labio con nerviosismo y el miró ese movimiento suspirando, Jesús ¿estaría igual de loco que yo por saltarnos encima?

-¡Edward! Que bueno que estés aquí.-nos sobresaltamos y ambos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo cuando mi madre se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla, quisiera haber sacado su personalidad-Bella no me avisó que llegaste.-explicó mirándome explícita.

-hola Sra Swan.-saludó cordialmente sonriendo divertido.

-dime Reneé querido, ¿tienes hambre, o sed?-ancló su brazo al de él y lo guió a casa no sin antes mirarme por sobre su hombro y guiñarme un ojo, rodeé los míos y los seguí.

-almorcé recién muchas gracias pero, podría tomar un vaso de agua.-cuando entramos ella partió a la cocina y Edward me enfrentó juntando las manos-¿Qué te parece si hoy aumentamos la dificultad?-gemí sin poder evitarlo.

-en serio, ¿quieres quedarte aquí hasta tarde?-le advertí por adelantando, pensándolo bien no me molestaba la idea.

-estuviste bien ayer, puedes hacerlo.

Mi madre le llevó el vaso de agua a nuestro rincón de estudio y no se apareció más por aquí. Me compliqué un poco al principio de la jornada, pero Edward era un hombre paciente, y con cada ejercicio logré entender 2 de 3 ítems que habrían en el ya no tan temido examen.

*x*

No hasta el día siguiente, donde me había tomado 20 minutos hacer un ejercicio, que para empeorar mi humor, estaba incorrecto. Edward sintió mi frustración y decidió distraerme un poco.

-tal vez sea el lápiz torcido.-bromeó observando el que tenía en mi mano, entrecerré los ojos fingiendo indignación.

-hey, no te metas con él, es especial para zurdos.-lo apreté contra mi pecho protectoramente, soltó una suave carcajada que fue a parar entre mis piernas, apreté mis muslos cruzando una sobre la otra y suspiré.

_Concéntrate, no te lo folles, solo concéntrate._

Mordí mi labio pasando al siguiente ejercicio, hice un mohín y gruñí golpeando mi frente con la mesa, ¡no lograba entenderlos!

-no te frustres Bella, inténtalo.-me instó palmeando ligeramente mi espalda casi con ternura, aspiré ruidosamente por la nariz calmando mi pulso recién acelerado y le miré de reojo, quitó su mano y la pasó por su cabello desviando los ojos.

-¿sabes?-me arqueó una ceja mientras volvía apoyar mi espalda en la silla llena de coraje-no me calentaré la cabeza con…esto.-apunté despectiva la libreta con desprecio haciéndolo sonreír divertido-yo misma me las arreglaré sin las matemáticas, ¡no! Mejor aún, haré mis propios cálculos, unos que no tengan tanta basura desordenada.-terminé refunfuñando, su risa interrumpió mi nube negra.

-¿perdona pero como harás eso?-me encogí de hombros.

-¿Cuánto es 2+2?

-4.

-no en mi nuevo sistema.-negué cerrando un ojo.

-¿y entonces cuanto es?-se cruzó de brazos siguiéndome el juego.

-pez.

-¿disculpa?-le miré fijamente y el hizo su cabeza hacia adelante-¡vamos!-reclamó finalmente.

-¡en serio! Mira.-saqué una hoja limpia y dibujé un 2, hice lo mismo en sentido contrario y le sonreí engreídamente, el lo miró sin creérselo y se carcajeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás, le imité sacudiendo mi cabeza y el restregó su rostro con una mano mirándome intensamente.

-¿qué?-pregunté.

-eres realmente adorable.-susurró aterciopeladamente, el calor se arreboló en mis mejillas y dejándome sin habla apartó un mechón de mi cabello dejándolo tras mi oreja, rozó mi pómulo izquierdo aumentando el calor de mi rostro.

-por favor, dime que nunca se te había pasado por la cabeza.-musité abochornada, su mano no había dejado su lugar y ya comenzaba a trastornarme con el contacto de su piel.

_Solo está tocando tu mejilla…aunque una mano perdida por ahí no estaría mal._

Edward rodó los ojos.

-honestamente ni siquiera un alumno me ha mostrado tu "sistema", nunca he conocido alguien como tú.-sonreí mordiendo mi labio y clavé mis ojos en la libreta con problemas, por dentro estaba lanzando confetti y saltando, ¡creía que era adorable y no rara!

-gracias, la verdad es que puedo ser normal algunas veces.-bufó inconforme.

-lo normal no es normal Bella, todos tenemos un poco de locura dentro de nosotros, solo necesitas usarla a tu favor.

-¿hablando por experiencia?-bromeé picándole con un dedo su fuerte brazo, me estremecí imperceptiblemente.

-¡claro!-exclamó, las comisuras de mis labios se elevaron inevitablemente por el brillo infantil de sus ojos, miré un ejercicio y cuando terminé le di la libreta, torció su tentadora boca y me miró-bien hecho.-suspiré aliviada-es todo por hoy, no quiero que te angusties y aun tenemos el día de mañana.

-pero acabamos de empezar.-repliqué, el vio su reloj de muñeca.

-Bella, son las 8 de la noche.-abrí los ojos ampliamente.

-vaya, el tiempo pasó volando.-por alguna razón Edward sonrió y agarró su mochila, me deprimió el saber que mañana sería el último día que nos veríamos, me levanté junto a el algo decaída y lo acompañé a la puerta-lo siento, no debí retenerte hasta tan tarde, ahora debes salir y esta muy oscuro.-dije preocupada, el sonrió tranquilizador.

-no te preocupes, el auto de mi padre esta estacionado fuera de tu casa.-suspiré de alivio.

-bien.-sonreí, se inclinó hacia mí y besó mi mejilla suavemente, alcancé a reaccionar y besé su áspera barbilla poniéndome como un tomate, Edward suspiró profundamente y aproveché a disfrutar más de su aroma que estaba más concentrado en su cuello, era un olor fuerte y pleno, no sabía como explicarlo pero me hizo sentir deseosa.

-nos vemos mañana.-susurró apartándose y sonriéndome con ojos brillantes.

-adiós.-agité una mano sin salir de mi ensimismamiento, salió y cerré la puerta sin soltar la manilla-santa mierda.-murmuré por la intensidad reciente, su dulzura me había noqueado y mis manos picaron por tocar la barba que mis labios probaron, mi deseo por Edward Cullen iba en aumento cada día que estaba con él, gemí al solo imaginar probar su boca, sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor, lamer su cuello, ugh joder.

El tono de mi celular que tenía para mi hermano me sacó de mis cavilaciones devolviéndome a la cruda realidad donde no tenía a mi tutor desnudo, suspiré y deslicé mi dedo por la pantalla para contestar.

-¡_Belli!-_había muy pocas veces en el año que me llamaran por mi verdadero nombre.

-¿Qué hay Emmie?-saludé subiendo a mi alcoba, de repente sentí mucho sueño, no pude evitar un bostezo.

-¿_estas cansada? Porque puedo hablarte mañana._

-no, no, está bien, además mañana dudo encontrar tiempo para llamarte, debo aprovechar que me hables ya que me tienes muy abandonada.-jadeó dramáticamente y saqué mi pijama, lo puse en altavoz y dejé mi teléfono sobre mi cama para cambiarme.

-_¡eso no es cierto! La abandonadora de osos eres tú.-_replicó ofendido, vaya llorón.

-¡hey! ¿Por qué yo?-agarré el aparato y lo llevé conmigo al baño, agarré mi cepillo de dientes con pasta y me lo llevé a la boca.

-_te invité a que vinieras a pasar las vacaciones de invierno a Oregón con nosotros pero estas muy ocupada_.-mierda, lo había olvidado.

-Eho o gale.-el "eso no vale" quedó ahogado en mi baba.

-¿_qué?-_rodeé los ojos y escupí en el lavamanos.

-estoy estudiando Emm, lamento no haber terminado mi carrera aún.-silbó sorprendido por mi pequeño arrebato de genio.

_-ya va, tranquila, ¿Qué te tiene tan tensa? Además de la falta de sexo claro_.

-¡Emmett!-reprendí con mi rostro incendiándose.

-¡_James me lo dijo!_

_-_es realmente bizarro que hablen de mi vida sexual, ¡son mis hermanos por todos los santos!-abrí mi cama y me senté en ella tapándome las piernas.

-_no puedes culparnos, eres nuestra pequeña hermana, es nuestro derecho divino hacerte sentir incómoda._

-¿Cuándo hablaste con el?

_-ayer, le llamé cuando nos llegó la ecografía de mi sobrinito y el muy cabrón agregó un Dvd que me hizo llorar.-_reí a su sensibilidad hasta que caí en la cuenta de algo.

-bueno, eso es un asco, aquí todavía no llega nada.

-_¿estas en casa?-_curioseó.

-sip, a pasar un rato con mamá y papá, ¡oh! Emm, tú y Jamie no me creerán al decirles que Reneé ha ganado mis respetos culinarios.

-_¡cállate!-_exclamó burlón-_tendría que probarlo yo mismo._

-Te arrepentirás por no creerle a tu sabia hermana.-le advertí, otro bostezo se me escapo causando que riera.

-_de todas maneras, mándales mis saludos, debo ir a buscar a Rosie al banco.-_ella trabajaba como la directora.

-okey, adiós oso, mándale un abrazo y dile que la llamaré cuando termine, te quiero.

-_lo haré, también te quiero enana, nos vemos.-_cortó la llamada y tan pronto recosté mi cabeza en la almohada llevando las sábanas por encima de mi cabeza, caí rendida.

*x*

Dolor de cabeza.

Dagas atravesando mi pobre cabeza, de sien a sien repetidamente sin parar. Ácido fólico derramándose en mis párpados con forma de rayos de sol que atravesaban las persianas de mi habitación.

-joder.-mascullé rodando por mi cama, abrí los ojos con dificultad y fruncí el ceño revisando la hora en mi celular, ¡las 12 de la tarde! ¡Había dormido 16 horas!-ah mierda.-quité las sábanas pegadas a mi cuerpo sudado y fui directo al baño. Gemí al ver mi reflejo, parecía una moribunda, mejor me alejé del espejo y abrí la llave del agua, me despojé de mi pijama y cuando el agua entibió me metí de brío en ella, masajeé concienzuda mi cabeza al lavar mi cabello, hacia ya tiempo que me daban estas jaquecas, el estrés como causante, también sufría de bruxismo algunas noches, si era una total perrada.

Gruñí cuando no tuve resultados positivos y salí del baño envuelta en una toalla, diablos ahora más que nunca necesitaba mi mente intacta para los ejercicios de cálculo. Sequé mi cabello sin prestar mucha atención haciendo que se revelara, maldije por lo bajo y lo ignoré sacando unos shorts vaqueros claros un poco cortos, una musculosa gris con una blusa salmón y unas converse sin caña a juego. Solo me despejé el rostro y bajé a comer algo, pero me extrañó no escuchar ruido en la planta baja, fui hacia la cocina y divisé una nota en el mesón junto a la puerta.

_Bella._

_Fui a pasear con Esme, no llegaré hasta bien entrada la madrugada._

_Tu padre estará de turno en la estación._

_Te quiero, y suerte, Edward llegará a las 1:30._

_La mejor mamá del mundo._

Bufé al terminar de leer, y me atraganté por sus insinuaciones, ¿Edward llegaría antes? Miré el reloj de la cocina y me encogí de hombros, al menos pasaría más tiempo con él, y tendría más material para mis próximas noches de soledad. Me preparé un zumo de naranja y comí una barra de cereal, cuando terminé supuse que papá ya había alimentado a Chimi y Changa, así que fui a preparar mis libros, cuando mi móvil sonó.

-¿hola?

-_buenos días Bella.-_tropecé en el último escalón y alcancé a tomar la baranda antes de aterrizar con los dientes-¿_hey estás bien?_

-si, yo-hola Edward.-tartamudeé sorprendida por escuchar su aterciopelada voz.

-_mira yo uh…ayer vi tu teléfono en el refrigerador cuando fui a buscar agua y pues, yo…-_carraspeó avergonzado y mi corazón se saltó un latido, mordí mi labio intentando contener la sonrisa más estúpida de la historia.

-¡oh! Tu… ¿lo anotaste?-pregunté controlando mi voz para no parecer haber encontrado la cura al cáncer con su llamada.

-…_si, espero que eso no te incomode, si quieres yo…_

_-_¡no! Digo, n-no me importa.

-_¿no te parece raro?-_bromeó con timidez, reí con levedad.

-aún no he visto cámaras en mi baño, así que, puedo dormir tranquila.-soltó una carcajada limpia y aliviada.

-_vaya, gracias, de todos modos no soy ese tipo de raro._

-nunca creí que lo fueras.-musité sentándome en las escaleras, de hecho, nunca había sentido tanta atracción por alguien en tan poco tiempo.

-_estoy encantado de que pienses eso, creí que te asustarías al decirte que tomé tu número e iría más temprano a tu casa.-_arqueé una ceja.

-si, hablando de eso…

_-la curiosidad mató al gato, ¿sabes?-_sonreí divertida.

-el gato murió sabiendo.-hubo un silencio tras la línea y mi curiosidad creció.

-_touché.-_murmuró nervioso-_te lo diré ¿si? Pero no ahora, voy en camino a enseñarle a una hermosa chica algo de cálculo, tal vez más adelante.-_los colores se me fueron al rostro, Dios, ¿estaba coqueteándome? Sin querer solté una risita estúpida, Jesús mátenme.

-entonces debo colgar, casualmente debo ver a un chico lindo que intenta enseñarme unas tontas ecuaciones.-traté de flirtear sintiéndome como una tonta, pero para mi asombro el se rió y sonreí percibiendo un hormigueo en mi estómago.

_-nos vemos pronto.-_colgué y no pude evitar soltar un chillido histérico, si, en estos momentos me salía el gen de mi madre.

-vale, definitivamente no es gay.-salté entusiasmada olvidándome momentáneamente de mi jaqueca, siseé frunciendo los labios-hijo de perra.-maldije, fui a dejar mis cosas al comedor y esperé sentada en el sofá de Charlie. 6 minutos después llamaron al intercomunicador, tenía la impresión que Edward manejaba como un loco, apreté el botón para abrirle y me extrañó no verlo funcionar, lo hice de nuevo más fuerte y la puerta se abrió, ignoré el click que dio el aparato en protesta y fui a recibir al sexy Pitágoras de mi tutor.

Al abrirle la puerta vi algo en la mesita del recibidor que captó mi atención, le fruncí el ceño al sobre de tamaño mediano y noté que estaba abierto encendiendo mi curiosidad. Lo tomé y saqué lo que parecía una foto, sonreí brillantemente al entender lo que era.

Arriba, justo en la esquina izquierda, decía "_viene en camino un nuevo Swan"_. Reconocí la letra como la de James al instante y volví la mirada a la imagen en blanco y negro, podía ver la cabecita de Laurent y el resto de su cuerpo en posición fetal, puse un dedo en una de sus diminutas manitas y mi pecho se infló, no podía creer que en 5 meses estaría con nosotros.

-¿Bella?-me sobresalté y miré a Edward, estaba parado bajo la puerta pálido como nunca lo había visto y ojos desmesurados mirando lo que tenía en mis manos-¿e-estás…?-me sonrojé furiosamente.

-¡no! digo este, si es un Swan ¡pero no es mío! Es de mi hermano, ¡no es que sea de los dos! Y no, no es como esa extraña película "Junior" donde Arnold Schwarzenegger tiene el bebé, no James es casado.-expliqué histérica, ahora fue su turno de ruborizarse.

-lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte sentir incómoda, fue una falta de respeto solo suponerlo, no quise…decir nada, ni siquiera pareces embarazada, Dios soy un imbécil.-trastabilló nervioso agachando la cabeza y agarrando el cabello de su nuca con una mano, su vergüenza me conmovió.

-aw, Edward no te sientas mal…, si la situación hubiera sido al revés, yo _si _habría pensado lo de "Junior".-me acerqué a el sobando su brazo, resopló riendo por lo bajo y pasó una mano por su cabello, me sonrió tímidamente y yo le imité encogiéndome de hombros, me estaba poniendo caliente con solo su mirada, Jesús me ponía de una manera lamentable.

Edward carraspeó y miró su reloj dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¿uh, t-te parece si empezamos? Aún nos queda un ítem por ver.-sugirió forzando una sonrisa, suspiré haciendo un mohín.

-claro, vamos al comedor.-me giré y miré al cielo antes de ir hacia la mesa, "_contrólate, estas imaginando señales"._

-¿estás bien?-me miró curioso cuando me pasé una mano por el rostro respirando fuerte.

-yo, desperté con dolor de cabeza y la luz me turba un poco.-sus ojos mostraron preocupación, se sentó a mi lado y pasó una mano delicadamente por mi mejilla, mi respiración se cortó y desvié la mirada a la mesa.

-eso explica por qué te ves tan acalorada, tienes fiebre.-confirmó para el.

"_si tan solo supiera"_ pensé en mi fuero interno.

-estoy bien.-aclaré sonriendo culpable por mis impuros sentimientos hacia él, parecía una maldita ninfómana en abstinencia.

-si tú lo dices.-no pareció conforme y alejó su tibia mano de mi rostro, tomó la libreta y un lápiz escribiendo en ella mientras ojeaba su Ipad, la dejó frente a mi y observé calculadoramente la ecuación, di un respingo y lo miré.

Sonreí socarrona y lo resolví sin dudar, se lo dejé frente a el y me crucé de brazos expectante, alzó ambas cejas y sonrió orgulloso.

-¿ves? Te dije que podrías hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.-los rodeé y reí-¡tenía razón! Tienes que admitirlo.-lo observé escéptica.

-¿qué? ¡No!-reí más fuerte por el adorable puchero que hizo.

-vamos dilo.-sonrió torcidamente intentando convencerme, yo bufé.

-no lo creo.-negué nuevamente.

-¿por favor?-suplicó, suspiré rendida, era malditamente irresistible.

-tenías razón.-refunfuñé inteligiblemente.

-lo siento no te escuché, ¿te molestaría repetirlo?-se inclinó hacia mi aturdiéndome con su olor tan varonil.

-eres un niño.-le hice saber ceñuda haciéndole soltar una carcajada, ¿y el era profesor?

-dilo, en voz alta.-apuntó a su oído acercándose un poco más.

"_se llevaría bien con Emm y James" _chasqueé la lengua y sonreí maliciosa, acerqué mis labios a su oído y le susurré incitadoramente.

-tenías razón.-mi voz sonó fuerte y clara, lo vi estremecerse y le miré triunfal, ¡ja! aun recordaba como poner nervioso a un hombre, oh pero, me fui a la mierda cuando me miró, deshice mi sonrisa cuando acortó la distancia entre nosotros estando a tan solo unas pulgadas.

-¿Bella?- rozó nuestros labios mandando una corriente eléctrica a mi cerebro y cerré los ojos por inercia.

-¿mmhm?- esperé más presión de su parte tomándolo de su brazo.

-yo…-el intercomunicador sonó interrumpiéndolo.

-maldita sea.-musité, me sonrojé cuando Edward rió bajito y le miré-yo uhm, debo ir a ver quien es.-me levanté apresurada entrando en la cocina y gemí-mierda.-levanté el auricular y masajeé mis sienes por el repentino palpito en estas-¿hola?

-_es Billy, el jardinero.-_hice una mueca y miré un papel pegado al congelador, hoy era día de regadío.

-le abro en un segundo.-apreté el botón pero la puerta no abrió-ay no.-me quejé apretándolo muchas veces sin resultado-¡ugh!

-¿esta todo bien?-preguntó desde el comedor sin entrar a la cocina.

-¡si, perfecto!-reí nerviosa volviéndome al estúpido aparato-¡vamos!-grité viendo que no cooperaba-bien, tu lo quisiste.-amenacé, tomé la escoba y le di toquecitos con el mango, no funcionó-¡hijo de puta!-grité cuando hice que la alarma de incendios comenzó a sonar como desquiciada. Dejé caer la escoba para agarrar mi cabeza, los perros ladraron desconsolados y un agudo pitido se instaló en mis oídos dolorosamente.

-_¿Bella?_-escuché una voz llamarme a lo lejos, pero no pude sentir cuando perdí todo balance de mi cuerpo y me fui de bruces al suelo hundiéndome en la oscuridad.

*x*

-ouch.-me revolví en la superficie acolchada y abrí los ojos con dificultad, todo estaba a oscuras exceptuando por una luz tenue a mi izquierda, el silencio era interrumpido por un tranquilo repiqueteo que se escuchaba afuera, ¿estaba lloviendo?

Había algo frío y húmedo en mi frente, intenté quitarlo pero una cálida mano me tomó con delicadeza de la muñeca.

-no lo hagas.-reprendió aterciopeladamente, miré en su dirección con pereza, estaba arrodillado junto a mi con el cabello mas desordenado y sus ojos verdes preocupados, observé como pude a mi alrededor, me había dejado en uno de los cómodos sofás de la sala.

-¿Edward?-me senté con su ayuda y saqué el paño de mi cabeza-¿Qué sucedió?

-te desmayaste.-me vi sorprendida.

-oh, no me sucedía desde los 15.-me refregué los ojos y lo miré curiosa cuando rió débilmente-¿qué?-negó la cabeza.

-sigues sorprendiéndome, lo tomas con tanta tranquilidad y yo parecía una niñita asustada cuando te atrapé inconsciente antes de golpearte con la encimera.-sonreí culpable.

-gracias, y lo lamento.-se encogió de hombros.

-no hay problema, ha sucedido algunas veces en mi clase.

-me imagino.-musité.

-¿qué?

-¿Qué? Nada.-corregí rápidamente sonrojada hasta el cuello, maldición había pensado en voz alta.

-dijiste algo.-me escudriñó con la mirada sospechosamente.

-así que, ¿Qué sucedió después?-pregunté deseando que lo olvidara, no le dio mayor importancia y suspiré tranquila.

-tuve que pedirle al jardinero que se fuera y uhm, lo de la alarma tiene un pequeño truco.-se levantó y acercó hacia la chimenea, de la que me percaté estaba encendida y de que me cubría con una manta, sonreí enternecida por su gesto.

-¿Cuál?-me acomodé mejor para que se sentara a mi lado después de sumar un tronco al fuego. Sonrió y cumplió mi silenciosa petición.

-la clave estaba anotada en el congelador.-abrí la boca sintiéndome como una estúpida.

-genial, y yo que creí ser solo idiota en cálculo.-me lamenté escondiendo el rostro en mis manos.

-no eres nada de eso.-me animó palmeando mi espalda.

-¡aw! Eres un tierno mentiroso.-dije haciendo que rodara los ojos.

-lo que si eres, es una señorita terca.

-y usted señor, es un tierno.-reí por como me había llamado-y, ¿puedo saber por qué prendiste la chimenea?-me extrañó que se sonrojara.

-yo uh, comenzó a llover y creí que tendrías frío.

-¿en serio?-cuestioné, mordió su mejilla mirando el suelo.

-bueno eso, y porque no pude evitarlo, tengo una pequeña fascinación con estas cosas.-sonrió con añoranza.

-¿por qué?-pregunté ladeando la cabeza, pasó una mano por su cabello distraídamente.

-una noche cuando era niño estaba solo con mi madre en mi casa, mi padre estaba en el hospital y había comenzado a llover a cántaros. Recuerdo que era un completo ignorante en cuanto a prender fuego, y Esme también, estuvimos horas intentando prender la chimenea y nunca pudimos. A la semana siguiente fui inscrito en los boy scouts.

-¡whoa!-reí-así que un boy scout, ¿uh?-asintió riendo conmigo.

-mi mamá se niega a intentar prender una chimenea luego de su "odisea personal"-hizo comillas en el aire.

-¿y la prendiste para poner en practica tus habilidades?-arqueé una ceja.

-podría decirse, además tenía 7 años, y es imposible saber prender fuego sin una lupa y luz de día a esa edad.-se defendió.

-encerrada en casa con un pirómano.-suspiré dramática.

-al menos no soy un raro.

-¿de los que ponen cámaras en tu baño o que toman tu número del congelador?-era alentador hacerle sonrojar.

-dejémoslo en un amigo inofensivo.-sonrió inocente, mordí mi labio reacomodándome de lado con una mano en mi cabeza-¿Cómo te sientes?-imitó mi pose dejándonos a unas pulgadas de tocarnos.

-mejor la verdad, ya no hay molestia.-_"no en la cabeza"_ pensé friccionando mis muslos.

-bien.-suspiré mirando los reflejos dorados que hacia el fuego en su cabello, pude imaginar como lucía el mío y lo tiré hacia atrás mirando mis piernas.

-debo tener un aspecto lamentable.-reí sin humor.

-yo creo que te ves preciosa.-le miré con ojos desmesurados por la sorpresa, mis mejillas tomaron un color fuerte y el pasó un pulgar por ellas, mi estomago se contrajo por su suavidad-la verdad fue lo primero que vi en ti, me dejaste helado.-rozó su nariz con mi frente y cerré mis ojos extasiada, nunca nadie me había dicho _preciosa_ como si estuviera planteando una ley inquebrantable, parpadeé nerviosamente cuando lo escuché tragar grueso-mentiría si dijera que lamento lo que…es solo que necesito…-apretó los ojos para mirarme de una manera que no supe descifrar-me iré al infierno.

Sentí su toque en mi nuca y lo último que me enteré fue su sabor abarcando mis labios, oh mierda, el estaba besándome, ¡a mi! No lo podía creer, abrí los ojos como platos escuchando como un gemido de impresión salía de mi garganta. Mi cuerpo no respondía y cuando hizo el ademán de alejarse fue cuando recobré el sentido.

-no.-no lo dejé y lo acerqué a mi esta vez yo besándolo con frenesí, oh definitivamente lo acompañaría al infierno si seguía invadiendo mi boca con su lengua de esa manera exquisita que debía estar prohibida. Jadeó vigoroso y empuñé ambas manos en su camiseta azul, abrazaba tan bien su formado pecho que lo pegué al mío desesperada por sentirlo mas cerca, bajó las suyas por mis caderas a la vez que chupaba mis labios sensualmente y las pasó por mis desnudas piernas, las apretó haciendo que saltara de la impresión mandando un palpito a mi centro y humedeciéndome en el acto, mordí su labio con fuerza sacándole un ronco gruñido. Esta vez amasó mi trasero con firmeza provocándome un gemido lastimero-dios.-me quejé con la vista nublada aferrándome a su cabello, jadeó en mi boca y me atrajo hasta quedar a horcajadas de el, sus manos me masajearon con mayor entusiasmo y su boca bajó a mi sensible cuello-¡Edward!-chillé en su oído cuando una de sus manos se aventuró más abajo hasta llegar a la unión de mis piernas.

-Jesús Bella.-musitó en apreciación por sentir mi humedad por encima de mis shorts, bajé mi boca y lamí su pulso acelerado mordisqueándolo juguetona-te sientes tan lista para mi.-dijo con voz rasposa, sonreí aprisionando su barbilla con mis dientes.

-es esta barba.-me justifiqué con falsa inocencia-me calentó desde que te vi.-me besó arduamente chocando nuestros dientes y lengua, su mano subió y bajó por mi intimidad haciendo que suspirara temblorosamente, sus labios bajaron a mi clavícula y sentí como su otra mano pasaba por mis pechos cubiertos y aprisionaba mis pezones erectos con la mano abierta, tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás intentando controlar el éxtasis de mi cuerpo y lloriqueé cerrando mis ojos viendo puntitos de colores, me había provocado un buen orgasmo y aun estábamos vestidos. Dios esto era putamente caliente.

-amo que te hayas corrido, ¿tan excitada estas? Y es solo por mí.-dejó un caminito con sus labios hasta chupar el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Llevé una mano a su cabello y la otra serpenteó por su duro pecho donde rasguñé un poco por sobre la ropa, en respuesta me besó bruscamente y yo feliz le devolví el beso, finalmente llegué a su entrepierna, el siseó y me vi victoriosa cuando le di un apretón a su miembro duro y erguido como una roca. Solté una risita cuando pegó un salto y bufó.

-relájate.-desabotoné sus vaqueros y bajé el cierre liberándolo, suspiró aliviado al mismo tiempo que besé su mejilla y lo tomaba por sobre sus bóxers azules, gemí al notar que Edward jugaba en las ligas mayores.

-mierda.-gruñó, recorrí toda su longitud lentamente y rodeé con mi lengua el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordí aumentando la velocidad de mi mano, lo sentí tensarse y alzó las caderas, sin poder verlo se alejó de mi toque y embistió en mi sexo, gemí audiblemente y me apoyé en sus fuertes hombros.

-más.-pedí antes de volver a besar sus adictivos labios, tomó mis caderas tirándome hacia el como si no pudiera contenerse, jadeamos como animales cuando seguí sus movimientos eróticos sin dejar de mirarnos.

-Bella.-gimió mordiéndose el labio, sacó mi blusa y siguió con mi camisa dejándome en mi sostén verde, jadeé erráticamente cuando retiró la estorbosa prenda dejándome desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba. Su caliente boca chupó mis pezones alternándolos-sabes tan bien maldita sea.-mis grititos aumentaron de volumen cuando sus embestidas se hicieron más frecuentes, dejó mis pechos para susurrarme al oído-quiero poseerte.

-me tienes aquí.-musité como pude.

-no así, voy a follarte como vengo imaginando desde que te vi.-_¡mamma mía!_

-mi cuarto, ahora.-demandé haciendo que nos levantara a ambos como alma que lleva el diablo, volvió a besarme y corrió escaleras arriba-primera puerta-volvió a besarme mordiéndome el labio-a la izquierda.-el asintió pareciendo igual de perdido en las sensaciones que yo, pateó mi puerta y me dejó en mi cama, sonreí contra su boca confirmando mis sospechas.

-no te rías.-lo atraje por el cuello dejándolo entre mis piernas-mis fantasías no te hacen justicia Isabella.-bajó la cabeza para volver a chupar mis pechos.

-¡las mías tampoco!-chillé tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, lo sentí sonreír contra mi piel, tomé su polla y lo acaricié deseándolo dentro mío-sabes, te estas demorando en quitarte la ropa.-gruñó cuando lo apreté y le quité la camiseta mirándolo con la boca abierta, bueno, joder, mierda nunca hubiera imaginado que tuviera un tatuaje, eso solo lo hizo más perfecto e irresistible a mis ojos.-quieres matarme.-me quejé besándolo, juro que me había mojado más-¿por qué la brújula?-pregunté acariciándolo.

-para orientarme.-bufé y el rió pasando sus manos por mi vientre-vale, para buscar el lugar indicado, creo.

-y… ¿lo has encontrado?-lo miré tímidamente bajo mis pestañas, por alguna razón el suspiró abarcando mi mejilla en la palma de su mano y mordí mi labio expectante.

-definitivamente.-sonreí a ello y lo besé, lo sentí quitarse sus pantalones y cuando abrí los ojos el estaba desnudo, recorrí su cuerpo con mi pervertida mirada, era tan sexy que dolía. Desabrochó mis shorts y los bajó en tiempo récord, reí nerviosamente y volvió a besarme enrollando su lengua con la mía, sonrió pícaramente bajando por mi cuerpo-es mi turno de resolver _nuestro_ problema.-lo miré confundida hasta que coló sus dedos en mis bragas.

-¡ah, Edward si!-exclamé cuando apretó mi botoncito de placer, rasgó la ultima prenda que me cubría y metió dos dedos en mi interior, me sobresalté por la desconocida sensación que me embargó, gemí revolviéndome en mi cama y llevé mis manos a mi cabello-mas rápido, si así, ¡oh!-murmuraba sin sentido cuando sus dedos me penetraban majestuosamente, fruncí el ceño sintiendo como mi cuerpo se cubría de una fina capa de sudor.

-amo como te aprietas amor, imagina como será cuando sea mi polla llenándote, nos correremos como locos.-lo miré deslizar su lengua por mi clítoris y di un gritito extasiado, la burbuja que se había formado con increíble rapidez en mi vientre se expandió por mis poros y mis ojos viajaron a mi nuca cuando millones de corrientes eléctricas me golpearon brutalmente. Grité, lloré y gemí cayendo rendida en mi cama.

Su lengua no dejó rastros de mi liberación, y cuando terminó me besó pausadamente, le seguí el beso torpemente recuperando un poco la consciencia, se alineó en mi entrada y lentamente sentí su cabeza llenarme. Gemí cuando me estiró al máximo y el gruñó sosteniéndose del colchón.

-estas muy mojada, eres perfecta.-rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas adentrándolo más en mi, mordí mi labio evitando gritar por el placer, ¿era posible tener un orgasmo en menos de 2 segundos?

-eres tan grande.-me quejé moviéndome bajo el, salió un poco y volvió a entrar por completo haciéndonos gemir al unísono.

-no puedo ser suave Bella.-me advirtió volviendo a penetrarme, enterré mis uñas en su espalda jadeando por aire.

-no lo hagas, fóllame como me prometiste.-sus ojos empañados me buscaron y sonrió.

-no sabes lo que pediste.-salió y entró con fuerza haciéndome saltar, grité sorprendida aferrándome a su espalda, su polla se abrió paso en mi rápidamente sin descanso, _dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera-_joder, estas tan apretada que apenas puedo moverme.-gimió, yo no podía dejar de lloriquear suplicando que fuera más rápido, estaba desesperada por liberarme.

-¡Edward por favor!

-¿Qué sucede, te quieres correr? ¿Quieres apretar tu rico coño alrededor mío? Háblame sucio cariño.-pidió haciendo círculos con sus caderas aun dentro mío, mi zorra interior se liberó y seguí sus movimientos rasguñando sus abdominales.

-¡si! Oh quiero exprimirte Edward, hazme gritar tu nombre por favor, no aguanto otro segundo sin sentir tu lechita llenándome, ¡Edward, Edward!-grité cuando volvió a embestirme con locura.

-¡mierda Bella!-lo sentí ponerse duro y finalmente se corrió con un quejido llevándome una vez más al "planeta de los deliciosos orgasmos" escrito por Edward-Dios del sexo-Cullen.

-¡oh!-me retorcí inconscientemente bajo el y caí rendida. Lo escuché suspirar pesadamente y me atrajo a su igualmente sudoroso cuerpo.

-eso fue…

-putamente increíble.-el rió y yo sonreí-en serio, de todos los poco hombres con los que he estado, tu los superas por lo máximo a mil.

-vaya, gracias creo.-hizo un puchero y me aupé para besarlo con calma, tomó mi rostro entre sus grandes manos y suspiré.

-es verdad tonto, lo digo porque…realmente me gustas Edward.-me sonrojé furiosamente. Para mi impresión el me abrazó con firmeza, me acurruqué en su pecho sintiéndome plena y feliz.

-tu también me gustas Bella, y me gustaría que intentáramos salir, si no te molesta.-mi sonrisa fue inmensa, era una maldita afortunada.

-a mi también me gustaría.-su agarre aumentó y besó el tope de mi cabeza, miré el reloj de mi mesita y vi que eran las 12 de la noche, suspiré pesadamente haciendo un mohín, dentro de poco llegaría mi madre, y no sería bueno para mi salud mental que me viera en la cama desnuda con el hijo de su amiga-deberíamos levantarnos, mi mamá no tardará en llegar.-fue su turno de suspirar.

-no me quiero ir.-refunfuñó, mi pecho se infló de felicidad y lo miré besando su barbilla.

-yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero si mi mamá nos ve así, la tuya no tardará en enterarse.-abrió los ojos ampliamente de una manera divertida.

-uh, en ese caso…-me reí y lo besé saliendo finalmente de la cama para vestirme, el me imitó y en unos minutos ya estábamos vestidos, bajamos al salón y el ordenó sus cosas, agarró su mochila y lo acompañé a la salida. Me tomó de la mano dándole un suave apretón y lo miré sonriéndole con tristeza, odiaba tener que dejarlo ir ahora.

-ten.-me tendió un papel con lo que parecía ser su número y dirección de Nueva York, lo tomé mordiéndome el labio-confío en que nos veremos pronto, todo depende de ti.-sonrió con nerviosismo, me puse de puntillas y lo besé pasando mis brazos por encima de sus hombros, el ladeó su cabeza profundizando el beso y lo dejé gustosa de sentir nuevamente su sabor. Cortó el beso apretándome a el y uniendo nuestras frentes, respiré su colonia por ultima vez antes de dejarlo ir.

-entonces creo que nos veremos_ muy _pronto.-el sonrió abiertamente deslumbrándome-adiós Edward.

-hasta luego.-me guiñó y besó por ultima vez antes de salir por la puerta, ya había dejado de llover por lo que fue tranquilamente hacia la salida, le abrí con el mando a distancia que había encontrado en la oficina de mi padre, cerré la puerta cuando desapareció de mi vista y sonreí para mi misma soltando una risita estúpida, era irreal lo que sentía.

Miré tras mío hacia donde estaba la foto de Laurent y recordé la llamada de Emmett, levanté curiosa el sobre y me percaté del peso extra que tenía, metí mi mano y de ahí saqué un Dvd, alcé ambas cejas, Emm había dicho que lo había echo llorar, y conociéndolo debió ser algo o muy triste, o muy emocionante.

Lo coloqué temerosa en el reproductor, no podía ser nada malo, ¿cierto?

Esperé a ver que era cuando de repente apareció en la tv mi hermano sentado junto a Vicky con su prominente vientre.

_-¿Qué hay familia?-_sonrió.

-_hola.-_saludó mi cuñada con su fuerte acento Francés.

-_iremos al grano, cuando supimos que estábamos embarazados, queríamos que Laurent naciera en un lugar familiar y que a la vez conociera sus raíces francesas y americanas._

_-y después de discutirlo con James decidimos una cosa.-_le sonrió amorosamente a mi hermano que parecía desbordar alegría, yo cada vez estaba mas confundida.

-_así es, familia… ¡nos mudamos a Yonker!-_tapé mi boca con una mano, tenía que estar tomándome el pelo.

-¡¿qué?!-exclamé emocionada, mis ojos se aguaron y reí anonadada.

-_si, tendrás que volver a soportarme Clumsy.-_tenía que arruinar el momento el muy neandertal.

_-¡James!-_Victoria le golpeó el brazo regañándolo.

-_¿Qué?_

_-estamos muy emocionados, deben estar sorprendidos._

_-yo aposté que todos llorarían.-_susurró mi estúpido hermano_._

_-nos vemos luego._

_-¡adiós y hasta pronto familia!-_el video se cortó y yo sonreí, hoy era por lo lejos el mejor día de mi vida.

Ahora solo quedaba una cosa.

Mañana, ¡yo "patearía" el trasero de ese examen de cálculo!

.

.

.

.

**No puedo creer haber escrito tanto, ojalá no se aburran a la mitad y lo lean entero XD.**

**Este será un two shot, ahora viene el Edward pov que será un poco más corto n.n**

**Actualizaré prontamente 'sintiéndose en casa' no se preocupen, no estoy abandonando ninguna historia 7.7**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Megan.**


End file.
